The Legend of Silverwolf
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: it has been centuries since the legend of silverwolf was told, the story was told that a warrior had the animal instincts of a silver wolf, she had strength, fierceness, and all the characters of how a native american girl realized her destiny is to be her like the legends said.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Silverwolf

By Raven Wormwood

Prologue

Centuries ago when the Native Americans roamed the wilds of America one tribe would tell stories to the little ones about this warrior who possessed the powers of a wolf spirit with the mark on her right wrist, she fought for honesty, bravery, justice, and truth with all the strength she had, legend had it her mark transformed her into a wolf by the light of a full moon, as she did her howls could be heard from miles around, her wolf fur gleamed against the moonlight if any intruders dared to look at her, her growls were powerful enough to knock over an oak tree, when the moon went down she transformed back to her human form, whenever it was time to pass her gift she declared the eldest daughter will carry on her legacy with the mark on her right wrist, one particular was about to discover that many years later….


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Silverwolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 1

The new SilverWolf

Centuries later a teenager named Kaya who loved her Native American culture she had was busy writing her in her journal outside listening to the wind blowing around her, her puppy dog Coley rested by her feet panting from playing fetch, as she stopped writing she pulled out her favorite instrument and played a gentle song, while she played something in her mind made her stop for a moment, she heard a howl in the wind and began to wonder what it was, "Kaya time to come inside!" Her grandmother yelled, Kaya shook off her thoughts and grabbed her bookbag, "Coley come on girl time to go inside." She told her puppy, Coley barked and followed her mistress inside, she put her bookbag in her room and joined everyone in conversation, "So Kaya what were you writing about this time?" Her mother asked, Kaya just sighed and told her mom, "What do you think Mom? It's that dream I had, it's the tenth time I had it in a month." She rubbed her eyes and went to get a drink, "What did she mean the tenth time she had the dream?" Her aunt Lisa asked, her mom explained that Kaya dreamed about this raven telling her to follow her on a journey and every time she got close she started sweating and woke up breathing hard, "Maybe she should talk to someone who's been through this before like Aleu Mountain Cloud her father Balto went through something like this." Her aunt told her mom, her mom sighed as she looked at her daughter trying to eat her dinner at the table, her uncle noticed her necklace especially the wolf, "So Kaya did you find your animal spirit yet?" He asked, Kaya grabbed her necklace and held it tight, "Yes I have actually and it's a wolf, I'm going to meet with a good friend of mine tomorrow and figure what this mark means." She said, she took off her bandana and showed her family the wolf mark on her right wrist, everyone gasped and whispered, Kaya looked at everyone suspiciously and didn't know what was going on, "Sweetheart there's a legend that's been passed down from generation to generation of a warrior who had the same mark, her name was SilverWolf and she fought for truth, justice, and equality of women of her tribe. Before she died she declared that the eldest daughter carry on her legacy and become the next warrior, that next warrior is you." Her mother told her, after hearing that Kaya's mind raced with questions but more importantly displeased that no one told her, she pounded a fist on the table, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" She asked angrily, she got up from the table and stormed off to her room, she slammed her door and got in bed.

Coley noticing the door was ajar, she went inside and jumped on the bed next to her mistress, she licked her cheek and tried to cheer her up, "Thanks girl but after tonight I don't know how I'm going to feel." She said, Coley whimpered as she snuggled up next to her, her Uncle Jeff knocked on the door and Coley growled, "It's okay girl, come in." Kaya told her puppy, she let her uncle come in, "How are you feeling?" He asked, Kaya grunted and rolled her eyes, "How do you think? I mean all my life I had a mark on my right wrist and no one told me." She told him, Coley curled up on a pillow and went to sleep while Kaya tried to get her journal out, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Kaya but you have to realize that SilverWolf was our ancestor and she trusted you to carry on her legacy, you may not like it yet but in time you will, besides there's something we want to give you when you feel better alright." He told her, he gave her a hug and left, Kaya looked at her journal entries especially today's, Coley woke up and waked towards her mistress, "Don't give me that look, I'll go besides maybe it's not so bad." She said, Kaya got up took a deep breath and got off her bed, she opened the door and Coley joined her, as she walked down the hallway her family smiled, "Before you say anything we want to say we're sorry for not telling you about the mark but we want to give you this, it's SilverWolf's warrior clothes, we wanted to make it more comfortable so we tweaked it a bit." Her aunt said, Kaya looked at the outfit with admiration especially the details, "It's beautiful, thank you so much." She said, tears whelped in her eyes as she looked her aunt and the rest of her family, her mom gave her a hug to make her feel better, although her destiny was unfolding Kaya had a feeling she would have to face more secrets and hopefully find love very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of SiilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 2

More Secrets revealed

Just after Kaya learned about her destiny to become the next warrior named SilverWolf she learned that soon there were more secrets that were about to be revealed, the weather was turning cool which meant a family campfire with s'mores and fun, Kaya offered to make warm drinks such as apple cider, tea, coffee, and hot chocolate for the kids, as she got done she poured the drinks very carefully, first was the hot chocolate for the kids, she added mini marshmallows or whipped cream, she grabbed a tray for the hot chocolate cups and passed them to her siblings and her cousins, the adults wanted tea with either honey or sugar so she worked her hardest to get everything done, after getting the drinks made she joined everyone outside, she grabbed her jacket and Coley followed her. "She'll find out sooner or later you know." Her uncle told her aunt, "Steve we'll tell her tomorrow I mean she's been through a lot tonight." She replied, Kaya just enjoyed playing with Coley as she fetched her ball, she laughed and smiled after playing so much, she looked at the stars and heard that howl again, "There it is again!" She cried out, in the distance she saw a real wolf and it seemed to want it to follow her, just when she started to the wolf it disappeared, "What is going on?" She asked. Coley whimpered as she barked to find her mistress, "I'm fine girl don't worry." She said as her puppy jumped in her arms. Her family grew more concerned, "Kaya honey are you alright?" Her mom asked. Kaya quickly snapped out of her trance and went back towards the house, "I need to get some sleep." She said, she opened the sliding glass door and went inside, she walked towards her room and closed the door, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She got her pajamas on and got into bed, Coley jumped on the bed and curled up on the pillow next to her, Kaya cuddled with her plushie and went to sleep, her mom went to check on her and saw she went to sleep, "Sweet dreams sweetie." Her mom whispered as she closed the door, her family all went home for the night and hoped to tell Kaya more in the morning.

That night though Kaya's dream came back and she tossed and turned, she was in the middle of the forest and heard the Raven, she followed it and ran as fast as she could, "What do you want?" She asked it, the raven perched on a tree branch and jumped into a human, "It's time for your journey to start Kaya." He said, Kaya looked closely at the Raven's human form and her eyes widened with realization, "Zach is that you?" She asked, the stranger transformed back and flew off, feeling alone Kaya continued to run and saw a pack of wolves instead of them growling and attacking her they welcomed her, she looked in a lake and saw herself as a wolf, Kaya woke up in a cold sweat and breathed heavily, Coley woke up and saw her mistress's face, "Thanks girl I appreciate it, oh my god." She said, she got up and splashed water on her face, she went back to bed and slept some more, the following morning she woke up and got ready for the day, she made her bed, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed, her grandparents saw her face looked different, "Morning sweetheart are you feeling alright?" Her grandmother asked, Kaya just sat down and said, "No it was the dream again, I'm going to see my friend Aleu I need help." Her grandmother and grandfather watched with concern as she went to get her bookbag ready for her visit, "Before you go we more to tell you." Her grandmother said, Kaya took a deep breath and listened, she found out that under a full moon her mark would go and she would transform her into a wolf, "So this mark cursed me?" She asked, she looked at her book about the legend of silverwolf and there it was in black and white, "In order to break the curse you need to find someone who's willing to accept you for you are." The page read, so Kaya wasn't mad she took her bookbag and Coley and went to see her friend, her friend Aleu ran a shop that all the ingredients for herbal remedies for Native Americans a few blocks away, Coley jumped in and lied down on the seat, as Kaya buckled her seatbelt and closed her car door she started the ignition to her car and backed out of her grandparent's driveway, she drove to Aleu's shop and hoped to find an answer to her question, Aleu was a bit pale for a Inuit tribal girl with light white brown hair and her pretty blue eyes, she and her father ran the shop together although he sells other items such as groceries, dresses, and other things, as Kaya pulled up she turned off her car and put it in park, Coley woke up from her nap and got her leash, Kaya got her book bag out and put it on, she went to get Coley situated and leashed her up, as Coley jumped from her seat she panted a little, Aleu smiled as her friend came to the door, "Kaya it's so good to see you and Coley too." She greeted, Coley barked happily as her tail wagged happily. They went in and smelled an incense of lavender and chamomile, "It's the dream again isn't it my friend?" Aleu asked her friend, Kaya nodded and showed her friend her dream journal, "Including today I think it's the same journey you and your father took, except this time my grandparents told me I'm cursed under a full moon I turn into a wolf." She told Aleu, Aleu pondered and saw her father putting up inventory, "Is everything alright sweetie?" He asked, Kaya told him all about her dream and she needed some help, "Well if it's the same dream I had, the best thing you need to do is listen and take the journey, I have a map that can help you because you're going to need help especially when it gets rough." Balto said, Kaya looked at the map and realized it meant that her journey started at her home especially the animals on the totem pole were scattered. She was ready to start and no matter what nothing was going to make her change her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Silverwolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 3

Kaya's Journey

As Kaya looked at her map she saw her friends were on there too, "Your friends represent the animals on the totem pole, your friend Zach is the raven the guide, Robert the wolf he'll teach you how to break the curse, her other friends are the fox the cunning trickster and the most important one is the wolverine you need to be mindful of your fears and take charge. Be careful Kaya." Balto told her, she nodded but worried about her family, after everything she went through how can she go on a journey without apologizing to them for how she reacted, "Your family will forgive you because you didn't know and hopefully your journey will start in the heart, follow me." Aleu told her friend, Kaya followed her to dark room or so she thought, her friend Meru prepared some crystals to light a wall of constellations, "What's all this?" She asked, Meru told her, "Aleu and I are shedding light where your darkness lies, you see Kaya when you were born an animal spirit is there standing beside you, they help light your way when life is getting hard and send you messages to guide you, everyone has a destiny that sets you apart from your family and friends, but your journey starts in your heart." Meru told her, Kaya looked with curiosity and wonder at the constellations, Meru started singing a simple song to help motivate her, " _you must go the east, go the west, the road is rocky and the way is far, it's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest if you want to know who you really are, there are voices all around you, to comfort and to guide you, fathers and teachers, powerful creatures, and the voice that sings inside you."_ Other voices told her to turn around and go home and forget about who she really is, Kaya ignored them and couldn't wait to get started, Coley was enjoying her food that Aleu fed her and went outside before heading home, "Thank you for letting me visit Aleu I know somehow everything will make sense." Kaya told her friend, Aleu smiled warmly and wished her the best of luck, Coley scratched at the back door to come in, Balto let her in and petted her head, Kaya and Coley went to the car and couldn't wait to go back home, as she started her car Coley once again curled up on the seat and slept, Kaya drove off and waved goodbye, on the way home she got herself something to eat, and took it back to her grandparents' home, after getting her things she got Coley out and lead her back inside, her family smiled when they saw Kaya and Coley walk in the door, "How did your visit go?" Her father asked, Kaya told everyone that she needed to go on a journey to discover her destiny as SilverWolf,

As she got stuff together she bid her family goodbye and promised she would return, she started her journey at school, the fields were empty and quiet, she heard the caws of the raven she saw in her dreams and saw it turn into its human form, "I knew it was you Zach." She said, Zach walked towards her and smiled, "You've grown a lot Kaya now as one of your spirit guides you need to be warned that some will persuade you to go off the path chosen for you, use your powers as a warrior for evil, you must not listen to them, others will protect you and keep you from harm. Now remember your necklace it holds a lot of knowledge, good luck my friend." He said, his voice echoed as he turned back into the raven, in the shadows another plagued by the wolf curse watched her and he knew in his heart she was his true love, Kaya put on her SilverWolf warrior outfit and was ready to start, she took out her map and found the next location, it was going to be rough but she couldn't worry about that because her ancestor was counting on her, she journeyed to Memorial Park and started sensing she wasn't alone, she looked in her bag for a weapon but needed to be careful, "Who are you show yourself!" She shouted into the distance, nothing and she moved on, a fog came and she saw three bullies that she faced before in her youth surround her, they taunted her, "I do not fear you! You plagued me before but now I'm much braver than I've ever been." She told them, one teased her about her destiny and she backed down a little, "Alright fine I never wanted this but you know what I don't care my ancestor is counting on me and I plan on making her proud." She said, the fog rolled in again and the bullies that represented the wolverines started disappearing and echoed, "Go home!" but Kaya refused to give up. She stopped for a while to rest, she got her bookbag out and took out a picture of her friends and family at a birthday celebration, she smiled and remembered who she was completing this for, she fell asleep until nightfall and unfortunately it was a full moon, her mark glowed and she turned into a wolf, she looked at herself and grew a little scared, "Don't be afraid." Said a voice, thanks to her ears being sensitive she saw another wolf looking at her, "Who are you?" She asked him, the wolf just walked around her and smirked, "First time huh?" He asked, Kaya nodded and didn't know what she was doing, "Don't worry you'll be fine, my name is Merrik." The wolf said, Kaya on the inside blushed a little, "I'm Kaya, so you know about my curse?" She asked, Merrik nodded and showed her everything, "So what do you need to do to break your curse?" He asked, Kaya lied down near the stream and told him, "I need to find someone who loves me for who I am, that's why I'm on this journey." She told him. Merrik saw the moonlight hit Kaya's coat and thought she looked beautiful, the moon was setting and she closed her eyes to transform back, Merrik did the same thing, he saw her and couldn't believe it, "You're SilverWolf?" He asked her, Kaya nodded and grew sleepy, she went back to her campsite and slept, Merrik smiled and gave her a blanket to keep her warm, he kept her company until she woke up, "Morning." She said, he smiled and nodded, "I need to keep moving, will you join me or will you go alone?" She asked as she gathered her stuff and put out her fire, Merrik decided to join her to help break her curse and help her use her powers, but danger was soon to follow…


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 4

New Discoveries and Romance

As Kaya's journey continued she thought about what all happened, finding out about her destiny, her dream coming to life, and her curse, along the way she met another wolf just like her named Merrik who's been on a solitary journey on his own, when he met Kaya something in him seem to spark, her beauty, her personality, and her sense of adventure made him like her more and more, meanwhile some renegade warriors seemed to watch their every move, "Stop." He told her, Kaya heard movements and got her bow and arrows, "What is it?" She asked. Merrik saw shadows moving against the trees, "Company and they're not friendly." He said, as they moved one stepped on a tree branch, they got their weapons ready and saw them, "You have no rights being here." One said with a Russian accent, the others seemed German and surrounded them, "Idiots don't surround them seize them!" Their leader said, he had salt-n-pepper hair, he wore an old army uniform and an eye patch over his eye, "That is enough Nico!" An elder said, he looked like an old shaman from the days of the tribe, "Let our visitors pass they mean us no harm." He told him, Kaya lowered her weapons and put them in her bag, "Foolish old man." Muttered Nico as he pushed past Kaya and Merrik, the Raven who watched Kaya before transform into his human form, "He's dangerous be careful." He whispered, the elder saw something familiar in Kaya especially her clothes, "You are Silverwolf I had visions you were reincarnated please follow me." He told her, as Kaya and Merrik introduced themselves to him he explained that his ancestors have always lead Silverwolf on her journey, "My visions tell me you have many questions about your destiny, ask them and I will answer them." He told her, Merrik put his arm around her and kept her company, "To be honest Dancing Cloud since I was younger I had this dream of these animals from the totem pole were trying to tell me something but I kept running away, I kept all my dream encounters in this journal hoping someone could tell me what they mean and how it's connected." She told him, she showed him her dream journal and she saw what something familiar, "We will talk about this later, perhaps now you might help us." Dancing Cloud told them, everyone was arguing about what they might survive since the deer left their side of the forest.

Merrik glared at Nico since he tried to flirt with her, Kaya understood what she needed to do but the question is was she up to it, "We'd love to help you but we have a journey to complete." Merrik told everyone, Kaya didn't want to abandon her quest but these people needed her help, she balled her fist and told him she was going to help, "I can get you to the other side where the deer are but after that I must to move on." She told Dancing Cloud, Nico stayed among the shadows he wasn't going to let some girl lead his people to the other side, "I say we choose a leader who's more capable of leading, you can't expect a girl like Kaya to lead us." He said, he walked around Kaya messing with her hair, having enough she stood up for herself, "I say Nico is afraid, he wants you all to starve and steal from other tribes." She told everyone, whispers could be heard, Nico tried to deny it but he just grabbed Kaya by the collar of her shirt, "I'd watch what you say little missy, or else people get hurt." He told her in a low menacing voice, Kaya didn't flinch her eyes turned into the eyes of a wolf as she looked at her enemy, "The only person who's going to get hurt is you, step down Nico." She said, so Nico stepped down and followed Kaya's leadership, she taught them to hunt, track animal tracks, and to keep together, Nico became more impressed with how Kaya knew how to help his people as did Dancing Cloud, and Merrik, the people of the tribe understood everything, as they left Kaya's eyes glowed as if the deer were telling her where they were, "Are you okay?" Merrik asked, Kaya nodded and moved on, when they reached the bridge it was old, rickety, and it looked as if it would break at any time, "I'll cross it first." She told Dancing Cloud, slowly Kaya moved across the old bridge, she lost her footing but managed to keep going, when she reached the end she gave the signal to let people walk one at a time, as they did the ropes were getting looser, "Nico check the ropes if they come loose your tribe will be in great danger!" She yelled across the way, Nico understood and kept an eye in the ropes, Merrik helped the elderly and children cross when the adults had safely passed, suddenly the ropes snapped as he got the last of the elderly and children across, Kaya gasped and turned around, "Merrik!" She cried, everyone grew worried for him too, he held on to the bridge as much as he could, Nico ran to help him up, "Hang on my friend." He said, Merrik held his hands and tried to get up, with all their strength Nico saved him, Kaya breathed a sigh of relief, she thanked Nico and hugged her friend, "I was worried I wasn't going to see you again." She said, the tribe cheered as they made it where the deer were and settled there, Dancing Cloud thanked Kaya personally as did Nico, "We will always be of service great SilverWolf." He said as the rest of the tribe bowed before her, Kaya smiled and was ready to continue the rest of her journey before becoming the hero she needed to be, as for the Raven he smiled and flew off to guide her to her next destination, as they made it back to the other side of Memorial Park she and Merrik had time to admit they were starting to fall in love with each other and hopefully mend the curses that were placed on them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 5

Realization and Power Ranger Level

After helping a tribe Kaya realized a quality of being SilverWolf self-confidence and bravery, she was learning a lot, the moon was full again so once more she transformed into her wolf form, she howled and went to get some air, Merrik joined her, "Do you think I'll ever break this curse?" She asked, he nodded and nuzzled her neck, she nuzzled back and felt comfortable, as the moon went down they transformed back to themselves again, "Kaya I really like you, I hope you can like me because I know our curses will break." Merrik told her, Kaya blushed but felt something, "Merrik I really like you too, from the moment we met I knew we had a connection, I just hope we can break our curse." She said, they grew closer together and kissed, when the moon rose again nothing happened, Kaya looked at herself and so did Merrik they laughed and she started crying, "We did it our curses are broken!" Kaya said happily, Merrik hugged her as if he hugged her for the first time, all of a sudden two morphers appeared in their hands, "What are these?" Merrik asked, a figure walked towards them, "Those are your morphers power rangers." He said, Kaya took her morpher and her destiny grew into a whole new level, "Who are you?" She asked, the figure didn't answer her, "All you need to know is I can help you two, now follow me." He told them, so Kaya and Merrik followed their mysterious new friend to a place that looked like home, "I have chosen you two for a reason, it's because evil has returned, for now we don't know his name but what we do know is he moves in shadows so we don't know where he'll appear. I need you to protect our city until he is defeated." The figure told them, Kaya looked at her morpher and made a silent vow, "I'll do it I promised my ancestor that I will live up to her legacy and I don't want to let her down." She said, Merrik followed her example and held her close, the figure smiled and took off his hooded cloak, "My name is Kai and I may look familiar to you Silverwolf and that is because I am, I too was once a student from you past, it makes feel good to know you are doing well." Kai told Kaya.

Kaya couldn't believe her eyes, her friend Kai after so long he was leader of a power ranger recruitment, "Kai I can't believe it's you, I'd like to introduce you to Merrik my boyfriend we met when I started my journey." She said happily, Merrik shook his hand and explained about his curse, Kai listened very carefully and studied their history, as he punched the information into his computer he realized that the original Silverwolf and Merrik's ancestor were destined to be together according to the legend, thanks to her animal instincts Kaya knew something wasn't right, "Kai what's wrong my friend?" She asked, Kai told them about the legend of Silverwolf and how it had something that not even Kaya knew, "According to my research Kaya you and Merrik are the descendants of SilverWolf and her warrior who fell in love centuries ago, I'm sorry to tell you this now." He said, Kaya looked at Merrik and didn't care she was happy to be free of her curse and she was ready to take on evil. They learned about how to activate their morphers to transform into the power rangers wild-force, "Our enemy is called The Dark one he's a malefic dark sorcerer who'll do anything to achieve his ultimate goal, to use SilverWolf's powers to take over our world, to activate your morphers press the center button and say Wild Access! Good luck my friends." He told them, Kaya and Merrik knew what they needed to do and hoped to get back to their home, "You can come here at any time a portal will be activated by your growl phone just point at any wall, door, or tree and walk through it, it's very important that you don't let anyone know about your mission but maybe your family because they need to know but only them now go." He added, Kaya couldn't wait to see her family and introduce them to her new boyfriend, as they went through the portal she ended up at her grandparents' house, she knocked on the door and her grandmother answered, her eyes whelped with tears as she saw her granddaughter and her boyfriend standing at the door, as she opened the door she hugged her granddaughter, "Kaya it's so good to see you again we missed you so much sweetheart you and your special friend must be cold like the dickens please come in." She ushered them in, Kaya put her bag down in her bedroom and joined her family in the living room. Everyone was happy to see her again including her puppy dog Coley, she jumped on her mistress and licked her face happily, "Coley cut it out girl, I missed you too." She said, Merrik smiled and introduced himself to her family, her family had so many questions like "Did you complete your quest?", "Is the curse finally over?", and "Did you see any of your friends as the totem animals as your visions predicted?" as Kaya answered their questions Merrik put his arm around her, they decided to tell them about their new mission being power rangers, "Our enemy's name is called The Dark One he's a dark sorcerer that will do anything to capture SilverWolf and use her powers to take over the world, it's up to us to stop him before it's too late." Merrik told them, her uncle Jeff knew about the Dark One and had a secret too, he was a power ranger just like his niece and her boyfriend, he decided to reveal who he was in due time for now he was happy to know his niece was home safe and away from any danger for now…


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Silverwolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 6

Silverwolf ranger's first battle

As life got easier for Kaya and her new boyfriend were enjoying the weather by walking around in the park, she took her puppy Coley out for a nice walk and playtime, Merrik smiled at the little dog as she barked happily and wagged her tail, suddenly he heard voices in the wind they sounded like they needed help, "Looks like we're going to have our first taste of our power ranger powers love." Merrik said, Kaya nodded her puppy obeyed her to go hide, she got her growl-phone morpher and started to morph into her ranger uniform, "Howling courage SilverWolf Ranger!" She said as she posed, Merrik also morphed and said his ranger name too, together they were an unstoppable force or so they thought, the monster was strong and it seemed to target the Silverwolf Ranger, soon a new ally arrived, "Leave my niece alone!" He yelled, he jumped from his perch in the tree in front of the monster, "And who might you be?" The monster asked, the ranger revealed himself as the Red Lion power ranger, Kaya got up and tried to gather her strength. As the rangers fought the monster was now ten times bigger, "We need mega-zord power!" SilverWolf ranger called to Kai, Kai launched the animal zords to help the rangers take the monster down once and for all, after their first battle there were a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Merrik and Kaya decided to unmorph, "Power down!" They said, as they did the red ranger did not, Kaya thought back to what he said "Leave my niece alone!" it seemed to echo throughout her mind, "I don't know who you are red ranger but thank you." Kaya said, the red ranger nodded and told her, "Just remember Kaya I'll always be here to help you." That's when she realized who he was before he left, "Wait! I know who you are, Uncle Jeff." She said, the red ranger un-morphed and smiled, "I always knew you were clever Kaya, and now that you know my identity you have to be careful the dark one is elusive and he knows how to manipulate your mind." He said looking away as he remembered how he almost was brainwashed, Kaya put a caring hand on her uncle's and smiled, "With the three of us fighting him nothing will happen I promise." She told him, Merrik could see why he cared for her so much but even he knew that the dark one would target him to kill the one he loved, "Come on let's go home." He said, they got back to her grandmother's home and made it in time for dinner, her grandparents were watching the news and saw that there was an attack in Herman Park, they saw the power rangers and they looked back at the three of them, "Are you alright?" Her grandma asked, Kaya had to tell her grandma that they had a little help from a new power ranger, "A new ranger that's interesting." She said, after their first battle Kaya was starting to understand what her uncle said, after dinner she went to HQ to do some research, one article read, _"The Dark one is said to have originated somewhere called Monarch Woods from the powers of darkness, although no one has ever seen his face one person claimed to see it when he took off the hood of his cloak and heard his name, his name was Draco Blackfeather he abandoned the teachings of his tribe and vowed to get revenge on SilverWolf by any means necessary."_ As she read it her eyes widened with fear and her heart started panting, Kai peered from around the corner and sighed, "I knew sooner or later she would find out." He said, he walked towards her and saw the look on her face, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He told her, Kaya didn't blame him but was puzzled of why she didn't see it before. "Now that I know who he really is, we're going to need to be on guard at all times there's no telling what he might do." She replied, his image on the monitor haunted her mind.

At the dark one's lair, he was displeased the monster he sent to destroy the silverwolf ranger was obliterated by her and her fellow rangers, "How hard can it possibly be to destroy one puny girl?!" He asked angrily, he paced around the room muttering how his plan to control her uncle seemed to fail also, "Dark one if I may, perhaps we need to persuade her uncle in a more elusive way, make him choose to either serve you or let his precious niece be destroyed." His loyal minion Vlad suggested, Draco paused and pondered, "I like the way you think Vlad let's lure him out shall we, fetch the girl and bring her to me." He ordered, Vlad bowed and followed his orders immediately, his putties were sent to kidnap Kaya at her grandmother's house, after Kaya came back from HQ she needed some fresh air, so she took her flute and began to play it outside, as she did though she heard mysterious footsteps, "Uncle Jeff? Merrik? Is anyone there?" She yelled into the distance, no one replied so she just went back to playing, as she did once more she heard the footsteps again, "Whoever you are I'm not afraid of you." She said, three putties came out and surrounded her, as she tried to fight back they grabbed her and disappeared, Merrik's morpher went off, it sensed trouble, "We gotta head to HQ something's wrong." He told her uncle. Her uncle nodded and opened the portal, Kai was busy typing into the monitor soon as they arrived, "It's Kaya she's been kidnapped by the dark one's putties, my guess is that they want you Jeff, they know you have darkness in your heart and want to make a deal." He said. Merrik and her uncle balled up a fist, "Whatever they're planning they're not to get away with this, I have to go Merrik stay here in case she escapes and comes back here." He told Merrik, meanwhile Kaya woke up in a dungeon looking at her enemy, "So you're the new SilverWolf it seems hard to believe." He said. Kaya glared and got her weapon out, "What do you want with me?" She asked, he opened the dungeon door and explained his plan, "It's simple my dear you see your uncle has the strongest amount of dark energy I ever seen if I can persuade him to join me and help destroy you, you'd have no choice but to surrender your powers to me." Kaya couldn't believe he would go that low, would she be rescued or will her friends make a deal they can't refuse find out in the next chapter of _The Legend of SilverWolf…._


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Silverwolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 7

A tough decision

In the dungeon, Kaya tried to fight back against the dark one but her efforts weren't working, her body ached from dodging and the scratches burned her badly, she panted heavily and tried to stand up, her uncle saw everything and couldn't let this continue, quietly he took out the guards and tried to free Kaya but got caught, "So you've returned Red Ranger, I have your niece and if you want her safely returned you'll join me and help me destroy her." The Dark one said, Kaya got up and saw her uncle, "Don't do it!" She cried but her pain caused her to collapse, seeing her in pain gave him no choice, "I'm sorry Kaya, fine I'll do it." He said, Kaya's eyes whelped with tears as she used her strength to make a portal back to HQ, when she walked back in once again she fell, Merrik saw her and caught her, "Kaya, hey it's okay I got you, come on let's get you taken care of." He said gently while trying to keep her calm, at the first aid center Kaya told him everything and it wasn't good, "Don't worry we'll get him back, I promise." He told her. Kaya sighed and wanted to get some rest, "I appreciate you giving me that hope but I need some rest you know." She told him, Kaya lied back and went to sleep, she dreamed she battled her uncle and the outcome wasn't good, overtime her wounds healed but her mental side was still a mystery, Merrik tried to keep her mind clear but nothing seemed to work.

At the lair of the Dark One Kaya's uncle just kicked back and waited for an opportunity to fight against the ranges, he felt bad for leaving his niece but knew it was much safer this way or so he thought, Kaya went outside to play her flute to help ease her nerves when her friend Aleu stopped by, her ranger color was a light blue color with her animal spirit of an owl, Kaya saw her and stopped playing, she hugged her friend and went back inside to talk, "I heard everything from Kai I'm sorry your uncle gave in to his darkness, do not despair there's always a light that lies deep inside of him he just needs a little push." She told her, Kaya smiled a little but worried about her upcoming battle. Kai was looking over the monitors and saw trouble was brewing, "It's him, and he's brought company." He told the rangers, after morphing Kaya's only focus was to save her school, "Hey Dark Ranger!" She yelled, the dark ranger turned around and saw the silver-wolf ranger, "Do you really think you can take me one on one, you don't have what it takes." He taunted, Kaya balled up a fist and began to attack, her hand to hand combat was going steady however she still lacked the discipline of how to control it, "See what'd I tell you girlie you don't have what it takes, see you around." He said with a snicker, he and his cronies went through a portal and left the rangers in defeat, "Don't worry next time we'll be ready to fight him again." Merrik told her, Kaya looked away and glared, "What we need is a new strategy and I need a lot more training let's head back." She said, the rangers went back to their HQ to lick their wounds and find out a way to get Kaya's uncle back, Aleu decided to go back to her home to talk to her father. so, it was just Merrik, Kaya and Kai left to recover, she decided to go home and think, as she went back she meditate instead of being depressed, after some meditation she finally figured out why it was hard to fight her uncle, "I need to tell Merrik before it's too late." She said, as she ran to open a portal she felt like something was holding her back, "Let me go!" she cried, Merrik heard her cries for help and ran to her side, "You again, look whatever you want it won't work!" He said as he was in fighting position, the dark ranger just held Kaya back, "If you want her then come and get her!" He said, he hand gagged her and dragged her to the dark one's lair, "NO!" He cried as he punched the wall, Kaya squirmed to get free from her captor, "Let me go I warn you I know why I didn't fight you before!" She said as she was chained up, the dark ranger lifted her chin and whispered in her ear, "So do I and if your boyfriend wants you back he'll join me and destroy you." Kaya gasped and he chuckled evilly and left, "Merrik no!" She thought, Merrik didn't want to lose her but on the other hand he didn't want to give in to his darkness either, he decided to get her back and bring her home.

Will Merrik be able to control her darkness and bring his girl home or will it get the better of him and Kaya will have to fight her uncle and her boyfriend stay tuned to the next chapter of _The Legend of Silverwolf_


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 8

Determined to be Stronger

As Kaya lied in her cell chained up she thought about what the dark ranger said, the words seemed to sting her as she couldn't think about her boyfriend going dark, she looked out her dungeon window and hoped the song she sang reached Merrik, " _Far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart, please hear my song because it tells me we belong, Wolf Ranger hear my song please tell me where you are, because I love you."_ She sang, her voice carried against the wind until Merrik who meditated outside heard his girlfriend's song, "Kaya!" He said, he morphed and took his cycle to the dark one's castle. As Kaya looked back out the window and hoped her song worked, Merrik arrived and very quietly he took out the guards, "He's here at last." The Dark Ranger said, he went to the dungeon and informed his prisoner, Kaya heard footsteps and hoped it was Merrik but it was her worst nightmare, "Your boyfriend is here maybe you should say hello to him." He said, Kaya didn't care she didn't want him to join The Dark One and help take her down, "I rather die than let my boyfriend serve someone like you." She replied, as Merrik got closer, he saw Kaya in a dungeon chained up, "Merrik don't come any closer it's a trap!" She cried.

The Wolf Ranger fell on his knees from a sharp lighting strike hit his side, Kaya looked with horror, she didn't want to see her boyfriend suffer and had to break free, as she tried to the chains began to creak and break, finally with all her strength she freed herself, with her finger nail claws she sliced the dungeon door and ran to her boyfriend's side, "Are you alright?" She asked him, Merrik nodded and pulled her into his warm embrace, "I was scared that I wouldn't see you again." He said, Kaya didn't care she morphed and joined the fight, as they fought against the dark ranger it was evident that she wasn't going to win again, "Come on we're getting out of here." Merrik said, they retreated back to Headquarters and looked back, she was now thinking about her uncle and how it was time to get him back, "Merrik I'm glad you rescued me however I need to get my uncle back and end this." She told him.

Kaya went back home only to see the pictures of her uncle and her, the memories haunted her as if at one point the good memories were the only thing left, Aleu followed her and saw the gloomy look on her face, "My friend I know that you're still in a rut from losing your uncle to The Dark One but you need to focus on how to get him back." She told her, Kaya nodded but she had to look in her family's book and ask for some advice, "Wise ancestor I seek your guidance, please tell me what I should do!" She shouted to the heavens as she rose her family staff to the stars, the wind howled and a swarm of leaves swirled to reveal SilverWolf herself, "Greetings Kaya I understand you need my help and I'm honored to be your guide." She greeted her descendent, Kaya couldn't believe it her ancestor was helping her what she needs to do, after telling her what accomplishments she succeeded in SilverWolf could see her issue with the darkness, "What you need to do my child is use your gift to make your uncle see what the darkness is making him do and find the strength to fight it." She said giving her a wolf medallion, as Kaya wore her medallion proudly it reminded her if something she learned on her journey she took earlier in the fall, the magic in it swirled around her, "I can feel the animal instincts flowing through my body, thank you my ancestor." She told her, she hugged her goodbye as she watched SilverWolf's spirit swirl back into the wind and leaves, for the first time in forever she smiled as if a light gleamed deep within her heart, she returned to her headquarters with confidence, "Someone's happy." Kai said, Merrik saw his girlfriend's beautiful smile and hugged her from behind, "That's my girl and I know because I love that smile." He said, Kaya chuckled and held his hands, she told her friends how she planned to get her uncle back, "My ancestor gave me this medallion to use its powers of light to surround him and I have to admit I am apprehensive but I know it's going to work, so let's do this." She said, Kai, Aleu, and Merrik smiled and nodded in agreement.

The dark ranger caused chaos around the whole city but in one place, Kaya in her power ranger uniform balled a fist and called him out, "This stops now!" She yelled, the other rangers backed her up and went to into their fighting stances, however Kaya unmorphed and her wolf medallion howled as the light hit it, "Uncle Jeff I know you're in there, let my light heal you, the darkness has made you forget what you really are." She said solemnly, her medallion shined in his direction, "You're trying to confuse me SilverWolf Ranger it won't work, I will always belong to the darkness." He retorted, Kaya kept trying harder because she knew it couldn't last forever, with all her efforts she passed out and fell, the other rangers went to pick her up and bring her back, the dark ranger retreated back to The Dark One's lair to recuperate, as Kaya lied in the infirmary unconscious she dreamed of fighting her uncle in battle and she realized she needed to fight the dark one to free him, Merrik stayed by her side until she woke up. Meanwhile in the dark one's lair he saw Kaya's image in a crystal ball, "Excellent work my dark ranger with Kaya in a coma it will be easier to take over the city." He said, The Dark Ranger chuckled and saw her, a twinge of light seemed to make him care but he shook it off, "My lord we need to fight the power rangers and crush them once and for all." He told his master, The Dark One agreed and figured out how to make his plan come to life.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 9

Sleeping Kaya awakes

While in headquarters Kaya was still asleep after using her medallion for the first time, Kai ran some diagnostics to determine what caused her to collapse, "According to legend just like a wand if a person uses his or her magical item for a long period it can drain their life force for a long period of time, if we want Kaya back we need a kiss of true love." Kai told everyone, Merrik who never left his girlfriend's side heard everything, "Kaya I don't know if you can hear me but we need you please come back to me." He pleaded, he kissed her lips gently and waited, her hand moved and it seemed to hold Merrik's which pleased him, slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend, "Hey princess welcome back." He said gently, she chuckled and started to move around, she wore her native American dress and joined her boyfriend, when she came into the main room everyone smiled relieved to see that she's alright. As she recuperated her body was at full strength, "We're glad to have you back." Kai said, Kaya nodded and decided to put her medallion in a protective case and vowed to never use it again, when she made the vow Kai was shocked because she didn't want her to just give up, "What you need is extra training on it, I read about a lot of techniques on how to master a powerful medallion like this come on I'll show you." Kai said as he guided her to a training dome, Kaya read about the different techniques and hoped some of them would be powerful enough to keep her energy up and her life force from depleting either, as she started training it was surprisingly easy to her, she became stronger than ever and her life force wasn't gone, "The more you practice the more you'll learn how to keep up with the dark ranger." Kai told her.

Kaya was happy to know that her new techniques were working well with her power ranger powers too, with more practice she gained the right training of course, with every step she took it meant that no matter how hard you try you get closer and closer to reaching her ultimate goal, on the inside though she kept thinking about her uncle, she pulled out a picture of her and him from her shirt pocket and sighed, "I will defeat the darkness I promise." She thought to herself, after she was done training she wanted to test her new techniques against the dark ranger, however she thought it wasn't time yet, sometime later the trouble alert system went off, "The Dark Ranger is looking for Kaya I think he wants to kidnap her again Merrik go with her and make sure nothing happens." Kai told them, Aleu went also she didn't want her best friend to be a victim again, as they got to Memorial Park they morphed and got in fighting position, "You two leave this is between me and Silverwolf." He demanded, Merrik and Aleu stood their ground showing him they weren't going to back down, "Fine but be warned I don't fight fair." He said, the battle began with the SilverWolf Ranger using her new techniques' fighting as hard as she could, "Impossible how can she be this strong? The medallion of course, if I want her powers I'll have to use excessive force." He thought as he saw Kaya pant under helmet, she took it off and saw the sweat dripping from her face, she quickly wiped it off and growled, the dark ranger used a certain power to make Kaya's friends freeze as he grabbed her by the arm and held it back, "What are you doing?" She asked trying to break free, he held a dagger weapon to her neck, "If you want to see your friends again we settle things just between us." He said, as she saw the dagger she had no choice, "As you wish Dark Ranger." She said with her head hanging low, he snapped his fingers and the other rangers were unfrozen, Merrik saw Kaya being held by the dark ranger, "Come on Aleu we need to go back to headquarters I have a feeling this is something only Kaya needs to handle." He told Aleu, Aleu looked back at Kaya who was hand gagged, "We can't just leave her Merrik she's my best friend and I won't give up on her." She said, the dagger reached closer to Kaya's neck Aleu followed Merrik back to headquarters, "I'm glad you saw things my way princess." The Dark Ranger said as he held Kaya and dragged her to the battle arena, she managed to break free and see what lied before her, "I won't let be controlled by the darkness!" She thought, as she got into position her battle began and it seemed to favor in her corner to win and finally put this to rest, as she moved like a wolf her animal instincts kicked in as well, "It's over Dark Ranger I win." She said, The Dark Ranger panted from his weakened strength, "Now it's time to end this!" Kaya declared as she got her medallion out, just as he did he disappeared once again, "Damn it!" She whispered, luckily, she managed to escape and go back, Kai saw her looking exhausted and got her some ice water, after getting some water Kaya had something to say, "I know you guys have fought hard and strong through thick and thin and I couldn't have asked for better teammates either, however I have no choice this is my fight and mine alone I'm sorry." She told everyone, gasps came around the whole room in HQ, "Are you crazy you can't fight The Dark One and The Dark Ranger by yourself!" Kai yelled, more people yelled and argued against Kaya's decision to fight alone but she put her hand up to stop them, "Kaya please don't this what if you don't come back." Merrik said, Kaya promised him she would come back and she sounded positive as well.

 ***Author's Notes***

 **Will Kaya be able to keep her promise and come back victorious or will her fate be sealed?**

 **Find out in the three part finale of** _ **The Legend of SilverWolf**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 10

The End of the Dark Ranger

As everyone tried to stop Kaya from making the most important decision in her life, her mind was made up, "Look guys I'm sorry but I need to do this alone." She told them for the last time as she was about to open a portal, as they saw her leave Kaya took one last look at her friends and her boyfriend and left, "So the little power ranger comes back for more how quaint, Dark Ranger take her down once and for all." The Dark One instructed, The Dark Ranger welcomed Kaya with some shocking surprises, as she kept walking lighting surged through her whole body, she screamed and limped a little, The Dark Ranger saw her panting and try to get up, "Why did you come back?" He asked, Kaya explained that once and for all she was going to win against this fiend and get her uncle back even if it meant sacrificing her own life, he chuckled and started fighting her, "I'll make sure to end your suffering quickly." He told her, Kaya growled and fought harder, "Deny all you want but I know you have light in your heart." She replied, she threw her morpher on the ground as her friends watched on the monitor, she held her arms out and dared The Dark Ranger to try and kill her, "If my uncle is in there he wouldn't do this." She thought as she closed her eyes, as the dark ranger was about to slash Kaya in pieces something held him back, Kaya opened her eyes and saw a light glowing around the dark ranger, "I knew it!" She said happily, The Dark Ranger's body shook with so many different emotions, in the end the darkness sucked out of his body and he fell panting, "Uncle Jeff!" Kaya cried happily as she ran to his side and hugged him, her uncle saw his niece with normal eyes with tears streaming down her face, "Kaya I knew you could do it thank you." He said hoarsely, Kaya helped her uncle to his feet as she managed to get him back to headquarters, everyone saw a portal open and Kaya came forward with her uncle, they cheered as they helped him get to the infirmary to rest and congratulate her on succeeding, Merrik held her close and gave her a kiss so passionately everyone said, "Aww!" and even teared up, after a passionate kiss Kaya went to check on her uncle who was sleeping so peacefully, "He's been through a lot but his diagnostics are good, don't worry Kaya." Kai assured her, Kaya smiled and left the infirmary so her uncle could get all the help he needed.

The Dark One saw everything and became very angry, "Now SilverWolf Ranger I will have my revenge! I will destroy you!" He yelled, his plan was nefarious he would kidnap Kaya and force her to give up her powers to him, once that was done not only would he be powerful but he would have Kaya all to himself, all he needed to was to get Kaya alone and spring his trap, "I'm going outside for a little while guys." She told her friends, as she got outside she began to play her flute again, the song was soothing and healing so it would help her uncle heal better as she played it, her animal spirit guide which resided in her puppy Coley smelled danger and warned her mistress, Kaya stopped playing and saw Coley coming towards her, "Coley what's going on girl?" She asked, before she could look around a gag with chloroform in it knocked her out and she dropped her flute as her world went dark, she woke up tied up and gagged, "Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." A voice said, Kaya muffled as she saw her captor the dark one come towards her, "Do not be afraid my dear I will not harm you." He said coolly, he chuckled as he took off her gag, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked trying to untie her ropes, "Everyone calls me The Dark One but you can call me Draco Blackfeather and I have been after you SilverWolf for a long time." Draco told her, the very sound of his name sent shivers down Kaya's spine, "Well Draco I would like to stay but I have to get back to my boyfriend." She said, meanwhile Merrik became worried about Kaya being gone so long so he went to find her, when he saw her flute on the ground it only meant one thing, "The Dark One Kidnapped Kaya I think he's not only holding her hostage but he's in love with her, we have to get her back before something bad happens!" Merrik told everyone, her uncle woke up feeling better, "If my niece is in trouble I'll help you Merrik." He said, the two of them set off to the Dark One's lair to get Kaya back, in his lair Kaya's gag was around her neck in case Draco needed it back on, "Look Draco what do you want from me because I'll give you anything just don't harm the ones I love." She pleaded, Draco held her neck towards his face, "I want three things my dear, one a kiss, two your powers, and third I want you to love me and dump your boyfriend." He told her, Kaya thought about the first two things and made a hard decision, "Very well one kiss and if you want my powers they're in my wolf medallion I warn you though it's a little defensive." She told him, Draco smiled evilly to himself, he was pleased with her giving in to two of his demands, but he was curious about the third one, "What about the third my dear?" He asked, Kaya didn't give him an answer because she didn't love him at all, "I can't Draco because you don't know what true love is." She said solemnly as she hung her head down low, Draco got mad but he wanted two things first, the first was a kiss, Kaya closed her eyes and gave him what he wanted which she hoped didn't mean betraying Merrik, as he was about to he stopped, "No I don't want to do this, instead I'll just take your powers and use you to fight your boyfriend but no this no one can kill me." He told her, Kaya gasped as he put her gag back on and took off her wolf necklace, she muffled screamed so loudly Merrik and her uncle heard her.

As they ran, they saw Kaya's body rise with her powers leaving her and she fell, "Kaya!" Merrik cried softly to avoid detection, they quietly walked towards Kaya but Merrik got captured, "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here a mutt and my ex-minion, I bet I know why you're here, as you can see Kaya is a little tied up at the moment and feeling weak might I add." Draco said evilly, Merrik saw Kaya tied up and gagged trying to muffle his name, "Let her go Draco!" Her Uncle Jeff demanded, Merrik escaped his captor and began to fight back, as he fought Draco her uncle began to untie Kaya and take off her gag, "Uncle Jeff you guys saved me a little too late I'm afraid." She said, he noticed her necklace and all of her powers were gone, Merrik stabbed Draco and he seemed to stop moving and he dropped Kaya's necklace that contained all of her powers, thinking quickly Merrik grabbed the medallion and told her uncle it was time to leave, as they got back to their headquarters Draco's hand twitched and grabbed Kaya's arm, "Let go of me!" She yelled, Merrik and her uncle saw that Draco was still alive and he pulled Kaya towards him, "Fools you really thought your weapon could kill me, you thought wrong!" He said angrily with a hint of craziness, Kaya kicked him in the stomach and escaped, "Come on we gotta go!" She told them, they ran back to HQ with barely a breath left in them, Aleu and Kai helped them get everything they needed, Kaya hugged her knees close to her body as much as possible, her emotional state was still traumatized, she looking back at what Draco wanted from her, she couldn't shake it off she needed to tell Merrik who decided to sit next to her, "Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded but with tears in her eyes, "Merrik Draco asked me to give him a kiss, give up my powers and dump you for him I didn't want to because I love you." She told him, Merrik held her close to him, "I don't care about that, I love you Kaya and if I can't kill him we're going to need something that can." He told her softly, hearing those words made her feel warm and safe, she fell asleep while the others researched the legend again to see how Draco could be killed.

 ***Author's Note***

 **So next time on** _ **The Legend of SilverWolf**_ **the gang decides it's time to look at the legend one more time to see what can defeat Draco before he can be fully revived and once again destroy SilverWolf once and for all, stay tuned to the finale two chapters of The Legend of SilverWolf!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 11

The Blade of Ages

 **Previously** : After trying to fight off Draco the first-time things did not go so well for our brave power rangers, last time after so many battles with the Dark Ranger Kaya finally managed to get her plan to work, after getting her uncle back Draco finally went all out and kidnapped Kaya to keep her as his own girlfriend and use her powers to get rid of SilverWolf once and for all, Merrik found Kaya's flute on the ground when she dropped it as Draco kidnapped her, he and her uncle staged a rescue mission to save her, when they tried to kill Draco he survived and told the rangers that only one thing could kill now our power rangers must find what that weapon could be and find it fast before it's too late.

**Now Back to _The Legend of SilverWolf Chapter 11_ **

After a couple of days of rest Kaya and her friends were busy doing research on what Draco's message meant and the answer lied in the legend of SilverWolf so Kaya brought her bookbag and got her book out, after looking in the pages it became clear that something was amiss, "I found it!" Kaya said happily, in the page it read, " _Before Draco could be killed only the blade of Ages could stop him, when SilverWolf tried to use it she immediately stabbed him and his dark soul was sent to be reborn, the blade can only be found in a valley far away from here. A map has been provided to help the next generation and find it soon before it's too late."_ Soon everything made sense especially when it came to why Draco couldn't be stopped before, "How do we find this valley there aren't any in Houston, I checked all the places it might be." Kai said going over the maps once again, Kaya heard a voice within her it seemed to lead her where she needed to go, "I know where we need to go, there's a secret panel behind the picture that my grandma has hanging near the kitchen it only can be unlocked by SilverWolf's descendent and that's me." Kaya told everyone. Kaya went to her grandmother's kitchen to get the weapon and its sheath that goes with it, as she brought it back everyone looked in awe, "This is it the weapon that's going to end our nightmare." Aleu said, Merrik went his girl's side to give her comfort, as Kaya looked at the ancient weapon she hoped her nightmares about Draco will stop.

Little did she know, her nightmares would only get worse as everyone went home, she and her uncle went back to her grandmother's house, as her grandmother saw her come in for dinner she smiled, "I hope you two are hungry because we've been worried about you." She said, Kaya saw her mom, dad, siblings, and her other family members at the dinner table, "Kaya we're so glad you are alright we thought something terrible happened." Her mother said, she assured her mom she was okay thanks to her uncle Jeff and her friends, after dinner she relaxed outside and played her flute while her puppy Coley chased squirrels around the yard, while she played she could still hear Draco's voice echoing in the wind, " _You belong to me my dear Kaya, I own your heart."_ It said, she stopped as the message sent shivers up and down her spine, Coley whimpered as she went to her mistress, "Oh Coley girl I wish you could talk to me because I keep hearing Draco's voice in my head." She told her puppy as she petted her head, Coley seemed to understand her mistress's wish and spoke for the first time, "I'm sorry Kaya." Said a voice, Kaya gasped and looked at Coley, "Coley girl did you just talk?" She asked, as Coley spoke again Kaya jumped and looked at her necklace, "This must allow me to talk to my dog, I wonder if anyone else will hear her too." She wondered, Coley panted and snuggled next her mistress, "Come on girl let's head inside." She said, as she walked towards her grandma's sliding glass door she took a minute to glance behind her to see if Draco's shadow followed her home and saw nothing, Coley saw her food dish and spoke again, "Hi everybody!" She said happily. Her grandmother spit out her coffee and her grandpa woke up from a snooze, "Kaya did your dog just talk?" Her uncle asked. Kaya nodded and gulped from nervousness, they didn't care because it was nice to know now when she had to go to the bathroom and squirrels were outside too, as she got ready for bed she watched some Netflix and fell asleep, during the night she had another nightmare about Draco, she started to sweat, pant and tossed and turned as she did, Coley woke up and saw her mistress having a nightmare, "Kaya!" She yelped, she licked her face and Kaya woke up in a cold sweat, she panted and saw Coley looking at her, "Thanks girl I appreciate it." She said, after getting back to sleep the sky began to get dark with thunderstorm clouds, she woke up and got dressed, her uncle came to check on her as he knocked on the door, "Kaya you up?" He asked. Kaya finished putting her shoes on and opened her door. She assured her uncle she was fine as she kissed him on the cheek and went to get some breakfast, thunder boomed outside as the rain pelted on the ground, "I sense a lot of negative energy from this thunderstorm." She thought as she sipped her tea, she took her morpher and opened a portal to HQ, "Morning Kai." She greeted her friend who was studying the blade of ages to notice his friend's greeting, "Oh morning Kaya I'm glad you're here, I did a lot of research on the blade of ages and you won't believe what I found out, come on I have to show you." He said as he took her by the hand to show her, Kaya looked at the history of how the blade was used by the previous SilverWolf descendants before her, "Wow this is incredible so it works like a weapon and controls Draco, perfect because it's time to face him once and for all." She said as she went to get ready for her mission, Merrik saw her and knew he couldn't stop her, "Look I want you to know I love you no matter what." He told her,

Kaya looked at her boyfriend and understood, she gave him one last goodbye kiss and left. With her secret weapon, hidden Kaya didn't care what lied ahead she just wanted to end her nightmares and get back to a normal life, Draco saw her coming and smiled evilly to himself, "Excellent my princess has returned." He said, Kaya morphed and didn't care about the guards, "Leave us." Draco told his guards, Kaya stood her ground in a fighting stance, "This ends now Draco! I know you haunted my mind and my dreams and I'm here to tell you I will never be yours!" She told him, the fight began, with jabs and punches Kaya was winning her fight, "Face it Draco you're losing to a girl and not just any for that matter!" She told him. He growled and tried to punch her face, Kaya ducked and kicked him in the stomach, when he was weak she got her ultimate weapon out, Draco's eyes widened as he knew what the weapon was, "The Blade of Ages impossible!" He said, Kaya closed her eyes as she held the blade in her hands, "Now Draco the time has come to end this nightmare and silence you forever!" She announced, she lifted the blade and thrusted it into Draco's chest, he screamed as he landed on the ground panting from the wound, "I-I will always love you Silverwolf!" He said hoarsely as he drew his final breath, Kaya put the blade back in her sheath and looked at Draco and told him, "Rest in Hell Draco." She saw his lair crumble as his dead body disintegrated into a pile of dust, she gathered the dust and put in a bottle to show her friends when she returned, when she opened a portal to HQ she walked in and showed everyone the bottle, "You did it!" Aleu cheered happily, her family, and her boyfriend cheered, "I knew you could do it!" He said pulling her into a kiss. Kaya couldn't be happier she defeated her enemy and remained SilverWolf for good.


	13. Chapter 13

The Legend of SilverWolf

By Raven Wormwood

Chapter 12

Epilogue

After the battle and death of Draco Blackfeather things went back to normal for Kaya her boyfriend Merrik and her friends and family they still had their ranger powers which meant they were still needed for just regular monsters and a less obsessed villain that didn't care about love, which to them made perfect sense, a new friend arrived to help Kai her name was Rita Repulsa a powerful sorceress and a great addition to the team.

Kaya and Merrik's relationship grew and grew since they met, not only did they help each other get rid of a curse but they faced many obstacles and fought together side by side, they thought about marriage and asked her parents' permission to ask her hand in marriage, they approved and gave him the engagement ring, as for Kaya she went outside to play her flute and play with Coley, Merrik smiled and went to see her, "Hey sweetie." He greeted her, Kaya stopped playing and saw her boyfriend come towards her, "Hi honey is everything okay?" She asked, He took her by the hand and lead her to the stone bench, "Well there's something I want to tell you." He said, Kaya got a little nervous and wondered what he had to say, "Since we met I knew you were the one whether we had the same curse, or what journeys we had, you shown me how brave, courageous, and beautiful you are, so I wanted to ask you, Kaya Meadow Miller will you be my wife?" He told her as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, Kaya cried and replied, "Yes I will marry you." As he slid the engagement ring on her finger, her family and friends clapped and congratulated them on their upcoming wedding which was going to be in three months, they already got everything they wanted to do all planned out, she chose her gown, wedding bouquet, and more importantly she wanted to have a wonderful wedding, when three months passed it was time for Kaya and Merrik's wedding, the day was beautiful not too hot or cold just right, as Kaya looked at herself in the mirror at her grandmother's house she couldn't help but smile and cry a little, "You look beautiful honey." Her mother told her, as they left for the chapel everyone grew excited, Merrik stood at the alter with his best man Kai and his groomsmen Cole and Danny, as Kaya arrived at the chapel her father stood by the door ready to walk his little girl down the aisle, Kaya took his arm and the wedding started with her brides' maids walking down the aisle then came " _The Wedding March_ "as Kaya walked to the alter.

The Priest smiled, as he saw a beautiful bride and her handsome groom, after bidding farewell to her father she joined her groom, "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to join Kaya Miller and Merrik Whitefeather in the bonds of holy matrimony, if there is anyone who thinks these two should be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." He announced, when no one said anything he continued, "Now do you Merrik take this beautiful girl to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked, Merrik smiled and said, "I do." To Kaya he asked this, "Do you Kaya take this handsome man to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She replied, "I do." With the exchanging of the rings the priest pronounced them husband and wife, they kissed and everyone cheered, they went to the reception where everyone enjoyed good music, great food, and the bouquet toss and garter toss, when it was time for the honeymoon Kaya and Merrik ran to the car as people threw rose petals into the air, they left for beautiful Jamaica and enjoyed their honeymoon. After coming back, she looked at her stomach and she saw a bump, she took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, "Wait till Merrik comes home because he's going to be surprised." She thought. As Merrik came home he saw his wife with a positive pregnancy test, "Is this true?" He asked, Kaya laughed and nodded, He hugged her tightly and kissed her, "We have to tell everyone we know." He said happily, as she told her family her news her mom, sister, and aunts squealed after some tears, her mom helped her get to her first appointment which was an ultrasound and an examination, "Kaya Lightfeather?" The Nurse asked, Kaya got up and nodded, the nurse smiled and made sure she was comfortable, after her examination it was time for her ultrasound, "There's the baby and it's looking really healthy, would like to see the gender?" The doctor asked, Kaya nodded and saw her baby, "Looks like you're having a little girl congratulations, I'll get you cleaned up and print out your sonogram, Nurse please make the next appointments are scheduled okay." Doctor Moonlight told her nurse, the nurse was already on it, after getting cleaned up and her sonogram printed out Kaya was able to leave feeling good.

In a few months, Kaya felt great as her tummy grew and grew, soon she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Alina Nightingale LightFeather, after she was born they knew they had to face some tough decisions on whether or not to give up being power rangers, Rita, Kai, her uncle and Aleu told them not to because as long as their daughter was concerned they needed to protect her as much as possible, so they decided to continue to protect their daughter, Alina grew too, she wanted to be like her mom and dad so badly, as she grew into being a teenager she knew what her destiny was and was ready to have adventures of her own.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Hey everybody Ravenwormwood24 here, I hope you enjoyed** _ **The Legend of Silverwolf**_ **as much as I did, now my next story is a Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir story starring our heroine but in a Disney setting, be sure to read my next adventure. Catch you on the flip side!**


End file.
